


A Speedy Rescue

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy just goes in, no matter what... and gets a hand, thankfully</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Speedy Rescue

The cocky little archer hadn't even thought about it. The kid had somehow gotten into the construction site, and was stuck way up high now. Probably had taken a dare, and then the bullies had moved the lifts.

As it was, it had taken every bit of skill he had for Speedy to reach the brat.

"Easy kid, I'm here, I'm going to get us down." No sooner than he said it, than he looked the way he had come. He didn't trust the brat to be able to hold on to him, didn't think belting the kid to him would let him climb right. He didn't have a rope arrow with him, and he didn't see the erstwhile lifts.

"Need a hand, Speedy?"

The voice was deep, compassionate, all Mom and Apple Pie. Speedy had to fight the urge to gush at him, to tip that hat just the right way and look all cocky like he should. He was Speedy, Green Arrow's sidekick, and the brat couldn't see Speedy gush.

"Sure things, Supes...I'm sure the kid would be thrilled to get a flight down with you." He handed over the brat, and then didn't protest when Supes gave him a lift too.

He wondered, as he walked away, just what Robin would say about this one.


End file.
